This invention relates to the preparation methods of diterpene lactone compounds, especially methods of isolating the lactone compounds of antifertility from Tripterygium genus plants, and the compounds obtained, as well as use of said products of obtain male antifertility effects.
For the time being, there is not a single male antifertility agent that can be safely used in humans. We noted that Tripterygium Wilfordii Hook. f., a perennial twining wine of the family Celastraceae, as well as a number of lactone compounds isolated from the plant, including those in the form of Multiglycosidorom Tripterygii, possessed a definite male antifertility effect, besides their obvious effects of anti-inflammation and immunosuppression. The structures and preparation methods of Triptolidenol and Triptonide can be found in "Zhi Wu Xue Bao" (1985(27)) and "The Journal of American Chemical Society" (1972,94(20(7194). But their preparation methods are all complicated and the yields are low.